The present invention relates to a pincers in which by means of a fixing member and a resilient member, the jaw sections of the two main bodies are kept in a good mating relationship.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show an existing pincers including two main bodies 9 which are pivotally connected with each other by a rivet 91. A resilient member 93 is disposed between the pivot sections 92 of the main bodies 9. Two ends of the resilient member 93 are respectively inserted into the sockets 94 of the main bodies 9. The resilient member 93 serves to keep the pincers in an open state at normal time.
The above pincers has a hidden resilient member 93. However, the pincers is required to have higher hardness and needs to heat-treated. The material of the resilient member 93 is different from that of the main bodies 9. In the case that they are together heat-treated. The resilient member 93 will become cracky and tend to break. In the case that the main bodies 9 are first heat-treated and then assembled with the resilient member 93, due to quenching, the work piece will be deformed. This will lead to difficulty in assembly. Moreover, the blade sections 95 are hard to match with each other so that after assembled, the shearing effect is poor.